Fire Emblem: Shadows from the Past part 1
by 99Clouds
Summary: This is a story about a Myrmidon and a Knight who become mercinaries and run into all kinds of problems and war. PLEASE R&R....I need to know if this is good stuff or total crap.


31

The pouring rain stung Elias's eyes as he ran. The dark clouds that rolled overhead held no promise that the downpour would stop soon. The cold wind that whistled through the air bit at Elias's face and he gritted his teeth against it. At Elias's side, Ben was sprinting also. They splashed through the puddles of water and brushed aside the twigs and bushes that blocked their way. Elias could hear in the distance, the howls of his pursuers. They had been running for what seemed like an eternity. Elias was getting short on breath and he could hear Ben's breath, coming in short gasps. They had to get away.

The wolves behind them howled again, and Elias almost slipped in shock at how close they were. Elias wasn't concerned about the wolves though. It was what was behind the wolves that scared him. Elias and Ben splashed through a small creek and Elias caught Ben as he slipped on a wet rock.

Suddenly Elias heard a sound. A new sound. It was the stomping of feet. Marching. Soldiers.

"Come on Ben! I hear soldiers!" Elias said sucking in his breaths and putting on more speed.

"How do we know it's allies?" Ben asked in-between strides.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" Elias said. He ran towards the sound and he burst out of the forest and found himself on a dirt road. Ben was right behind him and breathing hard. It was a wonder Ben could run with as fast as he did with all his heavy armor.

Elias looked up the road and saw the tail end of a small party of soldiers, maybe ten or fifteen of them. They were an assorted group, with no colors or flags. Elias was willing to take a chance that they were allies.

"Hey! Help us!" he yelled running towards them. A couple turned around and raised their weapons.

"No! Don't fight us! We're being chased! We need help!" Elias explained franticly. A middle aged man with black hair, a black cape, and golden sword in his hands walked forward.

"Who are you and who's chasing you?" he asked warily.

"We're Alterans! My names Elias and this is Ben!" Elias said pointing to the blue armored soldier at his side. That sword the caped man was holding. It was golden. Something in the back of Elias's mind remembered a golden sword just like that one. Where had he seen it before?

The man in the black cape showed no reaction. He was silent for a moment and then said, "Who's chasing you?"

"Entombed and wolves," Ben said.

The man nodded to himself, "Okay. We'll help you. Squad! Form up!" The assortment of soldiers lined up into a battle position in lightning speed. Elias pulled his steel blade from its sheath and readied himself. Ben twirled his iron lance above his head and then brought it down into a stabbing position.

"How many are there?" said a man next to Ben. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders and he held an axe in one hand. A fighter. He had a massive scar across his face and he looked like he was in his early forties.

Ben shrugged, "I'm not sure. Twenty, maybe thirty." The man nodded to himself, grinning.

The wolves howled again and burst out into the road, thirty yards away. A young woman standing next to Elias, raised her bow to her cheek and fired. The arrow pierced the wolf through the head.

"Nice shot," Elias muttered.

"That was nothing," the woman said as she drew another arrow from her quiver. She looked to be in her young twenties, with black hair and green eyes.

"READY!" The man in the black cape yelled. As the first wolf leaped through the air towards him, he spun and swung his golden sword, cutting the wolf in half at the belly. Elias knocked away one wolf with his fist before twisting around and stabbing it in the back. Ben's lance was like lighting. He twirled and slashed everything that got close.

More wolves poured form the trees. Elias calculated twenty-five of them. A tall man on a horse was cutting at a wolf who was latched on to his steed. Elias slashed a wolf across the face, when he felt something bite his side. He looked down and saw a huge white wolf biting him. Elias punched it with a gauntleted fist, and was about to stab it when a bloody lance head came smashing down on it's back, killing it on the spot. Elias grinned at the blue armored soldier, "Thanks Ben."

The wolves had stopped coming and Elias saw black haired woman shoot the last one with her bow.

"Is everyone ok?" asked the man in the black cape.

A mounted cavalier answered, "Course we are Quinn! It was only a couple of wolves!" The man in the black cape, Quinn was what the cavalier had called him, said, "I'm just checking Scott. I need to keep a tally on my men."

"Elias got bit," Ben said pointing to Elias's side.

"I'm fine Ben, really," Elias said. Quinn walked over to Elias and looked at his side, "Hmmmm…Mika! Come here!" A young girl with black hair and gray eyes walked forward, "Yes?" she said.

"Would you please heal him?" Quinn asked pointing to Elias.

The woman nodded, "Of course. Hold still." She raised her staff and Elias felt his flesh mold back into the way it was.

"Thank you," Elias said sheepishly. The woman smiled at him. The archer woman walked over to Elias and said, "My sis is a wonder with that staff." Ben walked forward, seeing Elias was talking to the women, and said, "You two are sisters?" The two black haired women nodded.

"So where's the Entombed?" interrupted Quinn.

Ben shrugged, "I'm not sure…they were right behind the wolves."

Quinn nodded, "Hmmm, I smell an ambush. Tina, Mika, you two watch our back. The two sisters walked to the back. Scott the cavalier, asked Quinn, "Let me take Douglas and scout ahead."

Quinn nodded and said, "Good idea." The cavalier trotted off followed by an axe wielding fighter.

Elias wiped the red blood from his sword and turned to Ben, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine. Lucky thing we found this squad though. I hate to think of the what would happen if we didn't," Ben said.

"What do you think of these…soldiers?" Elias asked quietly.

"I don't know, but they helped us and that's all that matters at the moment," Ben replied.

Quinn was back at their side, "Come on, we need to move forward. Mika, Tina! Keep your eyes peeled." The two sisters in the back nodded.

They squad advanced slowly, arms at the ready. They trudged through the mud and Elias wished the rain would stop. It was hard to see anything in front of them.

"I'm soaked right through my armor," Ben mumbled. Elias nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Scott the cavalier came racing back, followed by Douglas the warrior. Douglas had blood on his axe.

"Entombed! Not fifty yards ahead!" Scott yelled.

"How many?" Quinn asked.

"About fifty! They're coming fast!" Scott replied.

Quinn seemed to be thinking hard, "Alexander!" he yelled, "Come here!" A red haired man stumbled forward, "Yes sir?"

"I want you to blast these creatures okay? Use fire, they don't like that," Quinn said quickly. Elias could hear the growls of the decayed souls advancing fast. Alexander nodded and raised his hands. Streams of fire poured from his palms and cut through the sheet of rain. Elias could hear the dieing screams of the Entombed.

Suddenly creatures emerged from the wall of rain and the squad charged. Obviously Alexander didn't get them all. Ben had his lance twirling and slashing in no time. He took off one of the green zombies heads and then spun and stabbed another through the chest.

Elias danced his blade between the creatures and sliced and diced them into pieces. Quinn was like smoke. He was fast as death with that golden blade of his. Soon enough the only sounds were the falling of rain.

"Thank you Alex," Quinn said sheathing his sword, "You killed a lot of them. Now let's head back to camp!"

"What about us?" Ben asked.

"You can come with us," said Mika.

Quinn looked at them, "You two seem skilled with your weapons. A knight and myrmidon if I'm not mistaken."

Elias nodded, "Yes sir, I'm a myrmidon. I am hoping to became a swordmaster one day too." Where had he seen that golden sword before?

"And I am knight," Ben put it.

"I see. Very well, you may come with us if you wish," Quinn said. The squad trudged through the mud towards the camp.

"That was amazing what you did back their," Elias said walking up to Alexander.

Alexander seemed embarrassed, "Aw, it was nothing really. I've done it lots of times."

"It was still amazing," Elias said.

"You should see him use blizzard," said the black haired archer, Tina.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Alexander said.

"Oh come on Alex! You know you're the best mage around! Give yourself some credit," Tina said.

Ben walked up to Tina's side and asked, "So what are you guys?"

"We're mercenaries," Tina answered.

"Do you do a lot of jobs?" Elias asked. Tina shrugged and brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face, "Sometimes we do, other times we don't."

Mika walked to Ben's side and asked, "So what class of soldier are you? I've never seen armor like that before."

"I'm a knight. You're probably used to seeing cavaliers and paladins. I don't like horses so I decided to be a knight," Ben said with a touch of pride.

"Interesting," Mika said.

The fighter, Douglas, walked up behind Elias and asked, "So you two are Alterans?"

"Yes. We were both born in Siveck and were raised and trained together," Elias responded.

"Why were those Entombed chasing you?" Scot asked from his horse.

Elias sighed, "Because we attacked their cave. And the wolves…who knows where they came from."

"You attacked their caves?" Quinn asked looking astonished.

"We weren't alone. We were in a squad. They all died though and we fled. There were a lot more than we planned on," Elias replied.

"Sounds like you had a poor leader," Quinn said.

Ben's head snapped up, "Don't you EVER say that again!"

Quinn gave Elias a puzzled look. Elias explained, "He was Ben's brother. He died during the raid."

Quinn looked taken back, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ben gave him a nod, but he seemed to be struggling with his emotions. Elias's couldn't blame him, I mean, he had just lost his brother.

"So you two ever been to Shelment?" Alexander asked changing the subject.

"Once," Elias said, "A long time ago. Is that where we are heading?"

"We're on the outskirts," Douglas said.

"How long have you been with these mercs?" Ben asked Douglas. His voice cracked with sadness.

Douglas scratched his chin, "How long? Hmmmm….about three or four years. I got this from a Mogall," He said pointing to the huge scar on his face. Elias winced. A Mongall was a large eyeball with technacles growing out from the bottom. They were nasty foes.

The squad continued on until nightfall, or Elias guessed it was nightfall because he couldn't see the sky cause the rain. The tired soldiers bustled about setting up tents and trying in vain to start fires. Elias and Ben had to share a tent, but neither of them cared, they were just glad to be out of the rain.

Ben took off his armor blue armor and laid it in a corner. Elias stretched out on his blanket after removing his sword and stripping off his wet shirt.

"I'm beat," Elias said stifling a yawn.

"I know. I haven't walked that far in a while," Ben said as he laid down on his own blanket.

"What do you think of them?" Elias asked.

"They seem nice enough. Quinn said he'd pay us and see'in we don't have anyone else to work for at the moment, I'd say we're lucky to be here."

Elias thought about it and decided that Ben was right. "Good night," Elias said before rolling over and closing his eyes. Sleep came fast.

Elias slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know what had woken him up. He looked outside and saw it was still dark. He reached over and slipped on his shirt. It was still a little damp. Elias looked over at Ben and saw he was snoring quietly. That was the only sounds. The rain had finally stopped. Elias slipped outside his tent and looked around at the camp. It was muddy. Elias could almost feel his boots sinking into the ground.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Elias turned around and saw Tina walking towards him with an arm load of fire wood. Elias smiled, "Nope. Rain finally stopped though."

Tina dumped the wood on the ground and started arranging it in a teepee like formation, "That's why I'm building a fire. I woke up cause I was cold," Tina said as she pulled flint from her pocket and struck it. A spark danced onto the wood and after a couple more try's, a small warm fire was blazing.

"Ooo, that feels good," Tina said moving closer. Elias said nothing. He looked up at the sky and saw stars.

"Is the story you told, true?" Tina asked.

"Yes. Every word."

"I see…do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?" Tina asked.

Elias was taken back, "Me? I'm not even a swords master. And why do you want to use a sword? You're great with that bow!"

"I feel so weak hanging back and picking off the enemy. And besides, you'd be a great teacher. I saw the way you handled yourself back there. You were fast," Tina said with a glint in her eye.

"Why don't you ask Quinn? He's better than I am," Elias said trying to find a way out.

"I have," Tina said frustrated, "And he's say's we need an archer in the squad."

"He's right," Elias said.

"I knew you were going to say that," Tina mumbled.

Elias let out a tired breath, "Look…I just joined the team. I don't what to cause anger because I'm going against the leader. If Quinn says it's fine, then I have no problem teaching you."

"Fine…I can see you're not going to change your mind. When Quinn gets up, I'll ask him," Tina said. The two were quiet for some time after that. Elias could see that the sky was slowly getting gray. Morning was coming.

Ben sleepily poked his head out of his tent, "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Ben, we'll be quieter," Elias said. Ben crawled out his tent, "Ah it doesn't matter. I'm awake anyway." He stood up and stretched. He looked smaller without his armor, but no less powerful.

"Hey it stopped raining," Ben said looking around at the camp.

"It's going to make one muddy trip though," Elias said, "How long till we make it to your camp?"

Tina put a hand to her chin, "Hmmm…we should reach in about midday."

More of the squad were piling out of their tents. Mika crawled out of her tent and said, "So that's where you are sis. I didn't even hear you get up." Alexander walked out of his tent and grimaced, "Yuk. Muddy."

Quinn was out of his tent and walking toward them, "Morning everybody. The mud is going to slow us down today so I want to start early. We break camp in half an hour."

Elias dug out some food and Ben did the same. They put it over the fire Tina had started and ate quietly. Elias noted that Tina was talking to Quinn and she seemed to be getting angry. _Don't make him mad Tina_, Elias thought.

"What are you watching?" Ben said with a grin and a nudge.

"Cut it out Ben, I'm not in the mood," Elias said brushing the crumbs of his breakfast off him.

"You get rejected?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"What? I didn't ask her out and I'm not planning to. Do you always think about woman?" Elias asked.

Ben gave a quick nod, "Yep." Elias stood up with a frustrated sigh, "Whatever. We made-I may-get a talk later from Quinn."

Ben's face was full of puzzlement, "Why?" Elias waved him off, "Never mind."

Ben stood up, "Well if you're not going to tell me, then help me get the tent down." Elias followed Ben and he retrieved his sword and strapped it on. He tested the blade with his finger. It was like a razor. Ben was putting on his armor when Douglas walked over and said, "You going to walk with all that on?"

"Yep. Better safe than sorry," Ben picked up his lance and stuck it in the ground. Douglas shrugged, "Okay."

Elias and Ben took down their tent and Elias grimaced, "This is going to need a good washing. It's really muddy."

Camp was broke and soon they were plodding down the road, headed for Shalment. Elias envied Scot's horse and when Scot saw Elias looking at it he asked Elias if he'd like to ride for a while. Elias quickly declined with thanks. He didn't want to look like a wimp. Ben was in a steady conversation with Mika and Douglas was talking to Alexander. Quinn was about ten paces in front of them all and never looked back. Tina walked to Elias's side, "You used to walking long ways?"

Elias blushed, "I've done it a few times." Tina smiled, "No need to go as red as a tomato, I was just kidding around." Elias gave a weak laugh.

Elias could hear Ben telling Mika about a time when he single handedly killed a whole pack of Revenants. Elias chuckled to himself and guessed Mika wouldn't believe him. Though the story was true, except the part about doing it alone. Elias had been at his side.

"Did he really do that?" Tina asked quietly.

Elias nodded smiling, "Yea, though I was right their with him. He's making it sound worse than it was though."

"Oh am I?" Ben said over hearing Elias. "Shall I tell them about the time you nearly killed yourself with your own sword? It was a dark night and Elias was walking alone with his wife-" Suddenly Ben stopped seeing Elias's face, "Elias I'm sorry, I was just kidding around."

Elias said nothing though he felt a great lump in his throat. His wife. They had only been married for a year when-_Oh why did it have to happen_!

"E, I'm really sorry, I was just fooling around," Ben pleaded.

"It's okay Ben. I deserved it. I was making fun of you…I deserved it," Elias croaked. He tried to clear his throat, but found it hard. Everyone was looking at Elias funny now. They all walked on in silence and Elias felt eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. Suddenly Ben yelled, "OKAY EVERYONE STOP STARING AT HIM! IF HE WANTS TO TELL YOU THEN HE'LL TELL YOU! STOP YOUR STARING!"

Elias felt a strong wave of gratitude flow over him. He wanted to hug Ben in thanks because immediately everyone's eyes dropped to the ground. He knew Ben hadn't meant any harm, he was just being funny. He dropped back and walked beside his friend.

"Are you okay? I really didn't mean-"

Elias cut him off, "It's okay Ben, I'm fine, thanks." Ben nodded to himself and remained silent. Elias looked up at the sky and was thankful the sun wasn't out. He hated when it was wet and sunny. A gentle warm breeze blew through the air.

Quinn stopped suddenly. He looked around then yelled, "Draw your weapons! Entombed!"

There was a mad scramble of arms and Elias franticly drew his steel blade just as the first green zombie burst through the trees. Douglas cackled as drew his axe and struck down the first of the creatures. Ben had pulled out a javelin and he threw it at the creatures. It pierced one through the chest, going clean through it, and killing the Entombed behind it. Elias side stepped a blow from a particularly ugly Entombed and sliced down ward, cutting off its arm. Scot was stabbing anything that got to near his horse and Alexander was casting fireballs from his palms.

Ben stumbled back as one of the zombies slashed his armor, but recovered and smashed the butt of his lance into the Entombed's middle. Elias ducked a wild blow and stabbed upward, his sword piercing through the creatures chin. Elias stood and saw Quinn was at his side, his golden sword a blur of death. Mika was standing next to Ben and healing his side where the Entombed hand had cut him at the seem in his armor. Douglas's axe took a Entombed in the chest and then it was silent except for the sound of heavy breathing.

"It seems they followed us," Quinn said wiping his sword clean with a cloth.

Ben was retrieving his javelin when he said, "Its our fault. We're the ones their after." Douglas was still grinning, "I don't mind. Nothing like a good fight to sharpen the skills ay?"

Tina was standing off to one side and shaking her head, "I was useless that entire fight Quinn! Won't you let Elias train me?" Elias winced hearing his name.

Quinn seemed frustrated, "Tina, an archer is an archer. An archer is not a swordmaster an archer is not a paladin. You are an archer and an archer you will stay." Tina's eyes blazed but she said nothing. Elias sheathed his blade as Ben walked to his side, "She wants you to train her?" Elias nodded, "Yea. How's your side?"

Ben chuckled, "A mere scratch my friend. Mika healed it despite my resistance. I am more upset at my armor being scratched than my side being wounded."

"You do love your armor," Elias said. Ben was trying to rub the white scratch out of his breast plate.

"We move on. We'll reach the camp in under an hour," Quinn said already walking. The squad followed him and all was quiet until a large campsite came into view. It was structured in a circle with small wooden huts as shelter. A flagpole was in the middle of the camp and a flag that said, Alteran Mercenaries.

"Welcome home," Alexander said to Ben. Ben gave a grunt, "Yay."

"It's not that bad," Mika said walking to the tall knights side.

"No of course it's not," Ben said hurriedly.

Quinn walked to Elias's side, "You'll have to share a cabin with Ben. I assume you won't mind seeing you two are close.

"I don't mind," Elias said.

"Good. You get that one," said Quinn pointing to a cabin. All the sudden, a man came running from one of the cabins and he rushed up to Quinn and said, "Your finally back! I've a message from Shelment!"

"Out with it then," Quinn said.

The man glanced at Elias before continuing, "There is a small village on the outskirts of Siveck that has been taken over by bandits. They need you to rid the village of these raiders. They are willing to pay 5000 gold for your efforts."

"Sounds good, we'll take the job. We leave in the morning," Quinn said.

The man wrung his hands together, "Uh…Siveck requests that you leave immediately."

Quinn gave the man a hard look, "We have just gotten back from a raid and a battle with Entombed. My men need a night of solid rest before we leave." The man gave a little jump and nodded, "Of course, I understand." He then scurried off. Elias looked at Quinn, "5000 gold is good money."

Quinn gave a small smile, "For what we're used to, it's average. Now you should get to your cabin and rest up. We have a mission tomorrow."

Ben joined Elias as he walked to their small cabin. Inside was small, but nice. There were two beds, two nightstands, a small table with three chairs, a bowl of fresh water for washing and a weapons rack with assorted weapons on it. Elias tossed off his shirt and soaked it in a bowl of water, before wringing it out and hanging it out to dry. Ben carefully took off his armor and laid it next to the bed before stretching out and falling asleep.

Elias smiled and wondered how Ben could fall asleep so fast. He put it out of his mind and laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Elias's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Ben's bed was empty. He didn't know what had woken him, but he stood and dressed. It was still dark out. He opened the door and walked out. A small fire blazed in the middle of the camp. Elias saw Ben standing with his back towards him.

Elias walked to his side and warmed his hands over the fire, "Couldn't sleep?" Elias turned to look at Ben when he said this and saw that silent tears flowed down Ben's face.

Ben sniffed, "I always hated him. I-I blamed him for what happened to mom and dad. I said that he should've done something. And now…now he's dead. My brother is dead. I-I can never say I'm sorry," Ben sobbed more tears rolled down his face.

Elias's heart went out to his friend, "Aw Ben…he…he knew you loved him. He knew that when you asked him to lead our squad. It's not any bodies fault what happened to him."

Ben grunted, "Life really sucks, huh E? I mean hell, your parents are killed, you hate your brother, then he dies, you have these horrid nightmares of torture….is life really worth all that?"

Elias put his hand on Ben's shoulder and sighed, "Honestly Ben…I don't know. We all have our demons from the past…it's…it's…hell what am I trying to say? You can't give up Ben. You have to face your past and conquer it. God knows I've been trying to do this for years…you know what I'm talking about."

Ben nodded, "Yea. Thanks Elias. You can go back to bed now. I'll be fine. I just need a few moments alone."

Elias smiled, "Okay then. Good night Ben." Ben smiled and Elias went back into his cabin and fell asleep.

Ben rolled out of his bed and stretched. He felt pretty rested. After Elias had gone in, he had stood by the fire and thought things over. He was happy for such a good friend as Elias. He went outside of the cabin and saw that Elias was sitting by the dying fire next to Tina and they were talking quietly.

"Hey Ben," Elias said seeing his friend. Ben walked over to his side and took the plate of food from him.

"Sleep well?" Tina asked.

Ben nodded, "Yea…I guess. So, um, you both ready for the mission today?"

Elias smiled slightly and said, "Oh yea, I'm ready. Tina's agreed to watch my back so I feel pretty confident."

A small smile touched Ben's lips, "Oh I bet she will." Tina turned a bright red and Elias stood up and gave Ben a hard look before walking off to talk to Quinn.

"Sorry," Ben mumbled.

Tina stood and sighed, "It's alright. You know you're right though…he's a handsome guy. He reminds me of my first serious boyfriend."

"What happened, if I may ask?" Ben questioned.

Tina looked a bit sad, "He got drunk one night and beat me. I left him after that. It really was to bad because he wasn't that type of person."

Ben felt his stomach turn to stone. The guy had got drunk and beat her. Drunk. Elias. He shook it off, but his change didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it Ben?' Tina asked.

"N-nothing. It's just the thought of you getting beat that's all, heh heh," Ben said uncomfortably.

"He's such a handsome guy," Tina mumbled.

"Yea and I'm just a hunk of lard who's his friend," Ben said playfully putting on a hurt look.

"Hey," Tina said putting her arm on Ben's, "You're handsome too. But he's a different handsome. And besides, I think my sister likes you. She wouldn't shut up about you last night."

Ben laughed, "I was just playing around anyway. So Mika likes me… ".

Tina grinned, "Don't get your head in the clouds Ben. She IS my sister after all."

Ben grinned, "No promises."

Just then, Quinn called everyone to him and announced that it was time to leave. Everyone gather their equipment and headed out. Ben started a conversation with Mika and Tina tried talking to Elias only to find his face hard as stone and his mouth was drawn in a thin line.

"What's the matter E?" Ben asked nudging him in the ribs.

Elias said nothing, he just continued walking. Ben laughed, "Come on! Out with it E! Whatcha thinking about?"

Elias's face changed and he suddenly looked sad. He looked at his feet and said quietly, "My wife."

It was a typically warm summer afternoon and Elias was walking down the dirt road and he saw a young woman at the gate of a town. She was absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. She had a sort of copper colored hair and light green eyes and was wearing a yellow dress. Elias could not help but stare at her for a few seconds then regained his mind and walked past the gate. He walked past her and noticed she showed no signs of interest. He was damned if he was gonna let that happen, so he walked to her and asked. "Uh, hello I'm Elias Witherow and I'm a traveler," he lied, "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of an In-" But the woman cut him off, "Do you mind? I'm waiting for someone. If you'll excuse me." And with that she was gone.

_The woman are getting more and more snappy these days_, Elias thought. He let it go though and wondered off to find his friend Ben. He found him at his house, chopping wood.

"Hello Elias," Ben said as swung his axe down and split a massive piece of wood in two.

"Hello Ben. Why are you chopping wood? It's like the middle of summer," Elias asked.

Ben chuckled, "Well I can't chop wood in the winter time, now can I?" Elias shook his head, "Whatever." Ben swung the axe again, but let out a yell and he dropped the axe on the ground.

"You okay?" Elias asked.

Ben was sucking his finger, "I got a splinter. I swear I'll never use an axe as a weapon. I hate them with a passion." Elias chuckled, "Okay, you do that. Say when are we going to become mercs anyway?"

Ben picked up the axe and started to chop, "Soon. I finally convinced my brother to lead us. He'll be a good leader, don't you think?"

Elias nodded, "Defiantly. So how many do we have?"

"Including us? Twelve," Ben said. Elias nodded to himself. That was good.

After Ben was done splitting wood, the sun was going down and Elias convinced his friend to join him at the pub.

They sat down at the bar and Elias said, "Two ales please." Ben looked at him sideways, "I don't want to get drunk tonight you know."

Elias laughed, "I never said we would. You're paranoid because of that one time. Relax buddy."

"Call me paranoid, but I just don't want to be running around naked and chasing girls screaming, 'Come here hunny buns!'" Ben said chuckling.

"I wasn't naked," Elias mumbled. Ben threw his head back and roared with laughter, "You were more naked then a new born babe."

The bartender handed them their ale and Elias buried his face in his. Ben tipped his mug and chugged it. He slammed it down with a sigh, "Oh that hits the spot!"

Elias looked up from his drink, "God Ben, enjoy your drink. Don't chug it in one slurp."

Ben pounded the bar, "Another ale over here." Elias put his mug down and leaned back. He scanned the crowd at the pub and saw pretty much the usual. Then his eye caught a young woman. It was the woman at the gate he had seen earlier. She was sitting next to some scruffy looking idiot.

"Got your naughty eyes on something?" Ben asked with a wink.

"I think I'm going to talk to her," Elias said getting up.

"What? Who? Her?" Ben said seeing who his friend was looking at, "Man, you must be drunk."

"Just watch the magic," Elias said smugly and walked over.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. This wasn't like Elias; he rarely did something like this. Ben couldn't hear what Elias was saying, but the man who was sitting next to the woman was starting to get angry. Angry voices started to drift over Ben's ears, and like lighting, the man drew his sword and slashed at Elias. The man was fast, but Elias had drawn his sword just in time to block the blow.

The clashing steel was like a charm, for the whole pub went silent.

The woman was pleading with her man to sit down. He shook her off and growled loud enough that everyone heard, "Stay away from my girl or I'll gut you inside and out."

Elias chuckled, he seemed to think this whole ordeal amusing, and said, "You don't got guts on the outside of your body. Didn't you ever go to school? Or are you blind?"

The man with a yell raised his sword and brought it down with a yell. Elias caught the man's wrist and kicked him lightly in the chest.

"Ah shut up and sit down," Elias said sheathing his sword. He walked back to Ben and sat down.

"Just watch the magic," Ben mimicked.

Elias laughed, "Hey, at least she knows I'm serious about her. Her name's Sophia."

"It's fine Ben," Elias said when he saw Ben's face turn to panic. He knew Ben didn't like to bring up memories of his wife. Ben knew that it brought pain into Elias's heart. Ben calmed down but not completely.

"I wouldn't be fooling around with you if I knew you were thinking about her. You know I wouldn't," Ben said still looking panicked.

Elias smiled sadly, "It's okay Ben."

Tina bit her lip, "Elias? Are you….married?"

Elias choked up and felt a lump forming in his throat. He tried to shake it off with a smile, but that only got a sympathetic look from Tina.

"N-no Tina. I'm not," Elias said felling his eyes getting puffy.

"Um, Tina? Can I have a talk with you?' Ben said.

Elias laid a hand on Ben's arm and shook his head, "Not yet Ben." Ben nodded and walked back to Mika's side.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a painful memory Elias. I didn't know," Tina said looking abashed.

Elias patted her hand, "It's okay."

"Alright mercenaries we need to get there as fast as possible and help these villagers before these bandits even get a chance to smuggle one thing." Quinn announced riding his horse back to his company, for he had been a good twenty yards ahead. "Alright company let's move!"

Everyone sprinted down the road. Everyone was at full speed. Elias felt slow both because he was fourth behind the horse and Ben was right next to him.

When they arrived, a good two hours later, Alexander asked Ben how he could run that fast with all of his armor. Ben answered by saying "God will it, it be done. Plus the fact I can lift a wagon without much strain." Ben exaggerated a little bit but not too much. Ben put on his helmet and swung his lance. "Alright time to protect all these villagers." He looked towards Mika and said with a wink "And anyone else who needs it." Mika blushed and Alexander looked troubled by that. Elias suppressed a laugh and got ready for a skirmish.

The company came to a halt except for Scot, who rode to a certain house and leapt off his horse to the door and went inside with a hand axe. As soon as Scot got in some bandits ran into the house from the right.

"Scot!" Ben shouted as he began to sprint to the house. Elias followed close behind but stopped and ducked when arrows flew past them. Ben continued on, from the graces of having heavy armor, all the arrows that hit Ben just bounced off his armor. While they were distracted by Ben, Elias went around the house and ambushed the three archers. Elias easily cut threw two of them, but the last sprung at him and pinned him to the ground and held a knife to his throat. The Shinock bandit smiled and spat on Elias. When Elias was about to call for help an arrow shot right into the bandits temple. Elias threw the corpse off and looked for the origin of the arrow and found Tina smiling behind a porch of a cabin.

"Thanks for feathering that Shinock," Elias said.

Tina smiled "Thank god for letting you live." She ran off to help the others who were in battle with many bandits. Elias saw that Quinn had his golden sword unsheathed and was helping Mika to not get attacked, as was Alexander who was taking a huge risk. Douglas was fighting with a gigantic smile as he drove his axe through a Shinock lance-wielder shoulder to the middle of his chest. Elias then remembered that Ben and Scot were still inside the house and began to run. As he was a few feet from the house he saw two corpses fly out of the door with lance wounds and Elias knew it was Ben. Ben stumbled out of the house with a hatchet lodged into the forehead of his helmet. Ben dislodged the hatchet from his helmet and took it off, he was bleeding badly. Elias had instinctively called in a really scared voice at the top of his lungs, "MIKA!"

Mika ran to Elias and said. "What's the mat…oh my goodness." She saw that Ben was hemorrhaging from his forehead after he took the hatchet out. Mika rushed to his side and used her mend staff which she only used for emergencies. Ben was instantly healed and before anyone could say anything to him he ran back into the house yelling. "Oh no, Scot!"

When Ben was next to the doorway he saw a man fly out of the upper story window. Ben turned around and saw Scot and an old woman trying to put a vulnery on a wound on his arm. Elias looked and saw the man that flew from the window was a Shinock with a hand axe in his face. Ben quickly turned and followed Elias to the others. When they just about reached the others, two bandits rushed in front of them on horse back. Ben seemed unconcerned as he punched one of the horses in the head with all his strength and knocked it to the ground. The horse landed on the Shinock's leg.

"Get off me you worthless beast," The Shinock yelled at the felled horse after he dropped his sword. Ben didn't wait for the Shinock's usual beg for forgiveness and stabbed his lance into his stomach.

Ben took his lance from the corpse and looked to Elias who was fighting the other horse rider. The Shinock attempted to kill Elias with multiple thrusts. Elias was fast and skillful enough to dodge them but forgot to check his weapon. After falling from the tackle from that archer he fought earlier his sword had chipped. Another thrust from the Shinock and Elias slashed the lance with his sword and cut the head of the lance off, but when the sword hit the ground it broke in two. Elias panicked and was almost stomped by the horse if Ben hadn't thrown a medium sized rock that hit the horse's side. Elias nodded to Ben and looked around the ground for a second and found the lance head. He grabbed it and sliced the horse's knee and it collapsed, and Elias, being as fast as he was, stabbed the lance head into the Shinock's throat before he hit the ground. Ben yelled to Elias for him to look at him. Elias turned and Ben kicked the other horseman's sword towards Elias. Elias picked it up and noticed it was an iron sword and Elias thought to himself. _Damn this is an iron sword, it is duller than steel. Well what else do I have?_ Elias held his hand up in thanks to Ben. Ben nodded and ran to Mika's side.

When the two of them were there they had noticed that both Scot and Tina were missing. Elias told Ben that he was going to search for them and went off on his own against Ben's wishes. After Elias left the group in search of Tina and Scot, Ben took off the triangular part of his chest plate and revealed even more armor. He drove that triangular part into the ground as a shield for Mika after Elias left a gap open. She ducked behind it and gave Ben a smile. Elias looked around and saw Tina come from a house. "Hey what are you doing here!" Elias said with anger and worry.

Tina noticed his concern and said. "I was visiting houses and warning them that the bandits were attacking… I'm sorry if I worried you."

Elias let go of his anger and said "Well you did, but I can't be angry at you when I'm so happy to see you unharmed." Tina went completely red.

"No need to go as red as a tomato." Elias said as they both laughed. Elias looked at Tina's hands and noticed she had some antique looking shield. "What's that?"

Tina looked into her hands and said "Oh this? This is a Dragonshield; it helps you gain a bit more endurance." Elias looked amazed. "I was gonna give it to Mika."

Elias smiled "Well that is selfless and thoughtful of you," Tina nodded and smiled and gave it to Mika.

Ben thanked Tina and said "Even though she is stronger I will still do my best to protect you." Elias thought to himself and thought of how smooth Ben was being especially after his brother died so recently. Ben was really a soft hearted man and could get very emotional but hasn't put his burden of grief on anyone not even him. Elias was proud of Ben and how he was holding up. Elias wasn't going to bring it up because he didn't want to make Ben feel bad.

Elias thought it was over but he was wrong. Elias heard an arrow being forced on the string of a bow. Elias froze and Mika pushed him out of the way and was hit in the right shoulder. Ben freaked and instantly went to her aid. He pulled the arrow out and took out the last of his elixir. She gulped it down and was healed. Ben was pissed and found a javelin on the ground. He saw who shot the arrow; it was a tall tan man who was definitely Shinock. Ben threw the Javelin and went through the Shinock's left hand. The Shinock could not use a bow but since he was a Ranger he also knew how to wield swords. He saw he couldn't win so he directed his horse and galloped off. Ben helped Mika up and he smiled at her. She was smiling back at him and looked vulnerable.

Quinn walked up and said, "Alright team we can't let him escape alive. If he does he'll be back, and we can't let that happen. Ben and Elias I need you to stop him in case we can't catch him you can block his way got it, go straight through the forest over here to the right and cut him off. Right, Alteran Mercenaries, Let's move!" Quinn lifted his golden sword into the air and ran to a building and jumped onto a barrel to a roof then jumped again onto a horseback and rode after the Shinock. _Where the hell have I seen that sword?_ Elias thought to himself. _It doesn't matter now_.

Scot stopped Ben and Elias and said, "No telling what could be out there boys." He dropped a steel lance for Ben and a killing edge for Elias. "More gifts from the village now get to it."

Ben said to Mika "Alright Alex, I need you to take care of her for me. She is very special to me and I would hate to see her hurt. So please help me and make sure she stays safe while I'm not with her." Mika blushed again and Alexander squinted at Ben "Fine."

"Guys we need to move now, let's go," Quinn yelled in an irritated voice. Everyone ran after him and Ben and Elias grabbed their new equipment and ran into the forest.

They followed the sounds of crashing foliage and every once in a while one of them caught of glimpse of their victim. Suddenly Elias and Ben were standing in a clearing and their path was blocked by a wall of Tarvos. Tarvos were half horse-half human, and they were vicious with the massive double bladed axes that they held.

"Ah shit," Elias mumbled.

Ben twirled his lance in the air and brought it down in a stabbing position then said, "Shoulda seen this one coming."

The Shinock with the bleeding hand was in the front of the pack. He snarled, "Now you will die you worms! You will die!" The Tarvos charged and Elias dodged an axe, swinging his sword as the axe whistled by, and stabbed the beast in the chest. Ben didn't dodge at all. He just lowered his shoulder and smashed full force into one of them. The Tarvo screamed and Ben swung his lance butt down over the creatures head, crushing its skull.

Elias blocked a wild swing and countered it, slicing the human chest in two. The four horse legs pranced about for a few seconds before collapsing. Elias turned to his left, just as an axe blade came smashing down into his shoulder. Elias screamed as the blade cut a good three inches into his flesh. Fiery pain sprung from his wound and he angrily stabbed his attacker in the throat. The human face filled with surprise as it turned gray and gurgled over on it's side, dead.

Ben was trying to take on as many Tarvos as he could, but he was beginning to get overwhelmed. He felt pain in his leg as an axe bite into his calf. He fell down with a yell and the Tarvo's closed in on him.

Elias was bleeding badly as he pulled an elixir from his pocket and drained the contents. He felt his shoulder molding back into flesh. He stood up and looked over at Ben who was on his back and stabbing upward at anything that got close. Elias charged a Tarvo and as he was about to reach it, he jumped onto the thing's back. The Tarvo danced around and tried to grab Elias, but Elias took a firm hold onto the things neck and plunged his sword through the creatures upper back. The Tarvo screamed and dropped to the ground dead. Elias was flung from its back, but he landed easily on his feet. He looked toward Ben and saw he had gotten up and had just crushed the last Shinock's head under foot. Elias saw that the Shinock with the bleeding had a javelin in his chest and a sword slash across his throat. Elias vaguely remembered cutting his throat.

"For a second, I thought we were screwed," Elias said sheathing his sword.

Ben grimaced at his bleeding leg and responded, "Same here. You got any vulneries?" Elias shook his head, "Sorry Ben, I just used the last of my elixirs. I don't have anything else."

Ben nodded to himself, "Okay, I guess I'll live. Let's head back to the squad shall we?"

"Sounds good. You going to be okay?" Elias asked.

"I told you I'm fine," Ben replied.

The two left the forest and walked back to the village to see the squad standing around and tending to the wounded villagers.

"Did you get him?" Quinn asked walking up to them.

"Yes, and we killed a couple Tarvos also," Elias answered.

Ben limped over to Mika who quickly healed his wound. Ben flashed her a smile and Mika returned it. _Give me a break_, Elias thought.

"Did we suffer any casualties?" Elias asked Quinn.

"No. Alexander was wounded, but that was easily fixed. We should stay here in the village for the night. There's a good inn near by and I'm sure the innkeeper will be grateful for our money see'in he hasn't had good business lately," Quinn said.

Ben was done flirting with Mika, for the moment, and he walked to Elias's side and nudged him in the ribs, "So where's your woman at?"

Elias felt a surge of anger towards his friend and he snapped, "She's dead Ben."

Ben looked confused and taken back, "I wasn't talking about Sophia E. I meant Tina. I'm sorry if I offended you though."

Elias sighed, "I know you meant Tina. I'm sorry for getting angry. It's just hard to talk about women without thinking about Sophia."

Ben seemed to understand, "Ah whatever man, it's okay. Say what are we doing?"

"We're staying at an inn for the night," Elias answered. Douglas wondered over to Elias and Ben and said, "How come you guys didn't tell me you were going to go kill Tarvos? I would've loved to go."

"Is killing all you ever think about?" Ben asked.

Douglas chuckled, "Not killing. Fighting. And yes, that's all I ever think about."

"Sure Douglas. Come on Ben, lets head on over to that inn. I hope he's got some ale," Elias said. The two walked down the street until they came across a dark looking inn that was named the "White Arrow". Elias pushed the door open to see a dim room with a small fire blazing and only a few scared looking villagers huddled around the bar.

"Who are you?" asked a short fat man who was balding. Elias guessed he was the inn keeper.

"Alteran mercs," Ben answered taking off his dented helmet.

"Our squad would like to stay at your inn for the night," Elias said.

The fat man gave a small bow and said, "Of course good sirs, I will give you my best rooms. Would you like some ale?"

Ben walked over to the bar and plopped himself down on a stool, "That would be great." Elias sat down next to his friend and sighed as the villagers scurried away and sat huddled around a table in the corner and whispered among themselves.

"I don't think they trust us," Ben said quietly.

"I can't blame them, considering what they've been through," Elias said as the inn keeper handed them two mugs of cold ale. He gave them a quick bow before rushing back into the kitchen.

Ben drained half of his mug in one draw and put it down with a sigh, "Not as good as Siveck's ale." Elias quietly drank his and looked over to the door as Alexander and Scot walked in.

"I see you already started without us," Scot said with a grin.

"Where's everyone else?" Ben asked.

"They're coming," Alexander said sitting down. The inn keeper came back from the kitchens holding a tray of hot soup. He set it down in front of Elias and asked, "Would your friends like something to eat or drink?"

"Why don't you ask them? I'm no lord," Elias responded.

"I'll just have ale," Scot said.

"Water for me," Alexander said.

"Sooooo," Scot said casually, "What's your back round Elias?"

"My father was a general. He was killed in battle only a few years ago. My mother was grieved over my father's death and she got sick and only a few months later she died," Elias said.

"That's very unfortunate," Alexander said.

Elias shrugged, "I was very depressed for a long time, but I let go of my sorrow and now I fight for vengeance, for revenge against the killer of my father."

Elias sipped his soup and smiled, "This is good." Ben was quiet and staring off at nothing.

"What about you Ben? What's your story?" Scot asked. Ben was still staring off into nothingness.

"Earth to Ben, come in Ben," Elias said waving his hand in front of Ben's face.

"Wha-Oh sorry. I was just thinking," Ben said.

"About what?" Scot asked winking at the serving girl who brought his ale.

"My parents," Ben answered quietly.

Ben was seven years old. His parents and he had been captured by Shinocks and were being held in an old room. There were no windows. The only light in the room was coming from under the door. Ben was squished in the corner. Next to him, his older brother, Michael, was sitting next to him. His mom and dad were huddled next to the door talking quietly. Ben felt scared.

The night before Ben had been sleeping in his house when he heard a crash and shouts. Clashing steel brought Ben to full alertness. He had jumped out of bed and opened his door to see his father, Timothy, fighting five Shinocks, with a massive steel axe. His mother Laura was crying for her husband and Michael was sitting in a corner crying.

They had been captured, their family being held for crimes against Shinock. His dad had been part of a political battle against Shinock and he had made some major laws regarding Shinocks.

Now they were being held in a small room and fearfully awaiting their fate.

"It's going to be okay buddy."

Ben looked in his dad's eyes and saw the lie. Michael whimpered. He was older then Ben, but only by a year, and he was just as scared as everyone else.

Yells came from behind the door and his mom Laura let out a fearful whimper.

"It's okay Laura. I'm sure everything will be okay," Timothy said trying to be comforting.

Suddenly the door burst open, knocking Timothy and Laura onto the ground. A tall man with long black hair stood over them smiling wickedly.

"Good morning. I would like to ask some questions. If you'll come with me," Ben was jostled, along with the rest of his family, out of the cramped room and down a stone stairway. Ben could only think of one thing. A prison.

The guard who was dragging Ben along gave him a hard tug on his hair and Ben yelled out in pain.

Timothy whipped his head around and bellowed, "Don't touch my son!" The man with the long black hair punched Ben's dad in the face and snarled, "Shut up you dog! We are your masters and will treat you any way we want!" Ben's face welled up in anger as he saw his dad struck again.

"Leave my dad alone!" Ben yelled. The guard who was holding Ben laughed and threw him down the rest of the stairs. Ben lay huddled and crying at the bottom, his head was bleeding and his side aching. He was hauled up and led to a room with a large blood stained table, and knives and other sharp looking objects hanging on the wall.

When Laura saw these she let out a shriek. Timothy's eyes filled with fear and Michael's face filled with horror.

"My names Hizel," said the man with black hair. "I know Timothy has made negative laws against Shinock and I want to know who else was involved. We can do this fast and easy or we can do this slow and….enjoyable." Hizel's eyes lit up when he said enjoyable and Ben knew that Hizel would be the one enjoying it, not his family.

"I will never talk," Timothy said shakily.

Hizel let out a laugh, "That's what they all say at first. Fine, have it your way. Guards! Bring me that boy!"

Michael squealed as he was hauled up by his hair and laid down on the table, his arms and hands bound by chains. The rest of Ben's family, including himself, was chained to the wall.

"Let's see how you do while you watch your own son tortured," Hizel said selecting a pair of tweezers that had blades at the tips.

"Please! My son! Don't hurt him!" Timothy wailed.

Michael was crying, but he said through tears, "Don't talk daddy. Don't tell them a thing!"

Hizel grunted, "You got yourself a brave boy Timothy. Let's see how he does though, with this!" Hizel slid the tweezers under Michael's skin and open and closed the tweezers slowly. Michael screamed and Laura wept, "My baby! Don't hurt him! Stop!" Timothy's eyes filled with tears.

Michael screamed, "Don't tell him daddy! Don't tell him! OOWWWWW!"

Hizel tore the tweezer knives from out of Michael's arm and said, "You're a tough kid. Let's see if your brother is as tough."

Ben's heart leapt out of his chest, and fear filled him. Michael was taken off the table and chained up while Ben was stretched out and secured.

"Dad?" Ben said tearfully. Timothy wept.

"I won't tell him Dad," Ben said. Hizel had picked up a hot iron and a huge knife. Ben screamed before the knife even cut into his arm. Hizel laughed and slid the blade along Ben's shoulder. Ben screamed louder as the blade cut into his flesh. He felt blood running down his arm. Laura was screaming. Hizel took the hot iron and plunged it into Ben's bloody wound. Ben thrashed and screamed, his body bouncing on the table as the iron burned his raw flesh. Tears poured down his face and he wailed.

"STOP!"

Hizel pulled the iron out of Ben and smiled at Timothy's tear stained face, "Ready to fess up?"

Timothy nodded, shame and sorrow filling his face. Ben was released from the table and throw onto the floor.

"If I tell you, we can go? And the children?" Timothy asked.

Hizel nodded, "Of course." Timothy nodded and names poured out of his mouth. When he was finished Hizel was smiling evilly, "Good, good. Guards! Release the children!"

"What about daddy and mommy?" Michael asked.

"I have a report already filled out saying they died during the torture and the last thing they said was these names I just got. I don't really feel like changing the report, so I might as well just have some fun," Hizel said turning to Ben's parents.

"No!" Michael yelled.

Hizel glanced at him, "The only reason I'm keeping you and your stupid brother alive is because law says I have too. Now go before I _accidentally_ do something. Guards! Throw them out!" Ben was grabbed by the hair, along with his brother and bustled out. Tears flowed from Ben's eyes as the screams from his parent s filled his ears.

"Earth to Ben, come in Ben,"

Ben snapped back to the present and looked at Elias, "Wha-Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?' Scot asked winking like an idiot at the serving girl who brought his ale.

"My parents," Ben said quietly.

"What happened to them?" Alexander asked.

"We should head upstairs and get some rest," Elias said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, fine, but what happened to your parents Ben?" Alexander asked again.

"NOTHING HAPPENED TO BEN'S PARENTS ALEXANDER, NOW GO TO BED!" Elias roared.

"Okay! Sheesh! I was just asking," Alexander said scrambling off his stool.

Scot gave Elias a puzzled look before following Alexander. Elias sighed and turned around, draining his mug.

"Thanks," Ben said quietly. Elias nodded. After a while, the two headed upstairs to their rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Quinn gathered the squad around him and they all headed back for the merc camp. The journey was mostly quiet and Alexander kept looking at Ben funny.

Elias walked to the mage's side and whispered quietly, "So help me god Alex, if you don't stop staring at him I'll skin you!" Alexander yelped and scurried as far away from Elias as he could. Elias chuckled and fell in beside Ben.

"I don't care Elias. They can stare," Ben said.

"_I_ was starting to get annoyed," Elias said adjusting his killer edge.

Ben chuckled, "You never were the patient type."

"Excuse me. I must have been absent while they were passing out the perfect personalities. Seeing you think you have one, why didn't you get one for me?" Elias asked with a smirk.

Ben laughed, "All right. Fair's fair. Now chill." Elias quieted down for the rest of the way back. When they reached the mercenary camp, all was as they had left it. Elias felt tired from all the walking. He wanted a horse like Scot, but of course, a swordmaster doesn't have a horse. It was not something you saw a lot.

Douglas started a fire and Mika and Tina cooked their lunch over it. Elias didn't feel like sharing a fire so he built his own over by his cabin. Ben was inside, stripping himself of his armor.

Elias pulled out a loaf of bread and put some cheese on it. He munched on that while he cooked sausages over the fire. Ben came out of the cabin, looking a lot smaller than Elias was used to seeing his friend.

"Oh those smell good," Ben said sitting down on the ground next to Elias.

Elias handed Ben some of the bread, "Here eat this until it's done." Ben pulled off the cheese and handed it back to Elias before eating the bread.

"Don't like cheese?"

Ben turned his head to see Mika walking towards him. Ben's heart thumped in his chest. She had such pretty gray eyes.

"I like cheese. I'm just not in the mood," Ben said. Mika nodded and sat down next to Ben. Elias grinned openly and stood, "I'm going to go see what Tina's doing. See ya later." Elias wasn't going to look for Tina though. Something had just accrued to him. And if he was remembering right, things had just spun out of control.

Mika and Ben were silent for a while and Ben desperately raked his brain for something to say.

"So where do you come from?" Mika asked suddenly.

"Alteran. Oh! What city? Uh-Siveck," Ben stammered. Mika nodded, "So is that where your family lives?"

Ben grunted, "No. My family's dead."

Mika looked sad, "I'm sorry Ben. When did they die?"

"A long time ago. My family was captured by a group of Shinocks. We were taken captive and tortured. My parents died in the…procedure," Ben said quietly.

"Ben I'm so sorry. It must be painful," Mika said softly. Ben nodded, "It's okay. I'll get my revenge some day.

Elias walked quickly through the camp, saying hi to everyone, but not stopping. He wanted to talk to Quinn. Thoughts raced inside his mind and possibilities flooded him. He found him in his cabin.

"I guess you don't believe in knocking," Quinn said when Elias burst through the door.

"Sorry," Elias said. "Quinn I have a question."

Quinn put down his golden sword that he was sharpening, "What is it?"

"Where'd you get that sword?"

Quinn laughed, "That's what you wanted to know? I killed a general for it. When my foe had fallen, I took it from his body."

Elias nodded and asked, "Who were you fighting?"

"I don't know, just some no body general!" Quinn said. "Why is this so important?"

Elias was confused. Could it be possible? It couldn't! There wasn't any way!

"Have you ever come across anyone else that has a gold sword?" Elias asked.

Quinn shook his head, "Nope. Only that one man. He was quite a fighter too. It took a couple chops to the neck to stop that one."

"May I see it?" Elias asked.

Quinn shrugged, "Sure." He handed Elias the massive gold blade. Elias looked at the hilt and about fainted. On the hilt, was the initials "G.W."

Elias couldn't believe it, but it made sense with his memories. He asked Quinn, "Quinn…are you…Shinock?"

Quinn looked taken back, "What? What makes you say that?"

Elias took a step forward, "Because my father was a general for Alteran and I vaguely remember him coming back from the war to visit us, and I remember him showing me a golden sword that had been awarded him by the king for acts of bravery. I just remembered that memory a moment ago. My fathers name was Gregory Witherow. His initials are on your sword. Quinn…you killed my father didn't you?"

Quinn looked uncomfortable, "I'm sure that this is not your father's sword. I mean…give me a break…the chances are…"

"So you don't deny the fact that you are Shinock?" Elias asked loosening his sword in its scabbard.

"Elias it was very different back then, the laws were fair, the people were just-" Quinn started, but Elias grabbed Quinn by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what the Shinocks _did_ to Ben's parents?" Elias whispered fiercely, "Do have any idea what Ben would do to you if he found out you were a Shinock! You killed my father and your country killed Ben's parents! You're a traitor to the squad!"

Quinn pushed Elias back and drew his sword, "Stay away from me or I will be forced to kill you. So I'm a Shinock. Big deal!"

Elias drew his killer edge, "You're traitorous bastard! I'll kill you and spill your Shinock blood all over the floor! You give the information that you gather from our assignments and give it to the Shinocks don't you?"

"Seeing that I'm going to kill you, I don't see the harm in telling you. Yes I do," Quinn said.

"Then why did you fight those Shinocks during our last mission?" Elias asked.

"Because you fool, they were X-Shinocks! They were part of a group that deserted Shinock and became their own tribe. They are on no one's side!" Quinn spat.

"Die you bastard!" Elias roared.

Elias twisted and spun his blade. Quinn blocked it and countered it, Elias ducked as the golden blade whistled through the air. Elias elbowed Quinn in the gut, then stood and spun kicked him in the face. Quinn stumbled backward, blood dripping from his nose. He wiped the blood off him and swung his sword upward. Elias blocked it, the steel ringing, and knocked the golden blade aside then stabbing towards Quinn's exposed flesh.

Quinn side stepped as the killer edge punchier air. Quinn back handed Elias across the face and Elias stumbled back, but regained awareness just in time to block a blow aimed for his neck. Elias and Quinn were in a dead lock. Their faces were inches apart, each fighter could see the sweat and anger in the other's eyes.

"Long live the Shinocks," Quinn spat.

"I'll cut you up and sell your parts to the demons," Elias spat back, pushing harder against his sword, trying to gain the upper edge.

"You won't live long enough! I'll kill you and tell the others you tried to kill me posing as a Shinock spy. Ben might not believe it, but I think he'd come around," Quinn said applying more strength to his blade.

"Bastard!" Elias growled. Suddenly the door burst open and Scot stood, axe in hand, perplexed in the doorway.

"Scot! Put your axe through this traitor's head! He's a Shinock!" Elias yelled feeling his strength fading.

"Scot! Subdue this man! He's gone crazy! You know me! I've been your friend for years!" Quinn yelled. Scot stood in the doorway, confusion painted on his face.

"SCOT! As your commanding officer, I command you to help me!" Quinn yelled. Scot took a step towards Elias and raised his axe.

Elias pushed away Quinn with the last of his strength and dove aside as the axe blade came smashing down into the floor. Elias stood up, sword at hand, when something smashed him in the back of the head and blackness took him.

Elias slowly came back to the present. His head was aching and bleeding. He was laying on the floor and his hands and feet were bound. He looked out of the window from the cabin and saw that it was dark outside. He felt surprised to see Ben laying next to him, his eyes open and blood running from his head.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Ben asked.

Elias looked around and saw that they were in their cabin before answering, "They think we're Shinocks."

"Well duh! That's why we were tied up and throw in here like sacks of flour! What posed you to tell Quinn we were Shinocks E!" Ben asked angrily.

Elias was confused and his thoughts were sluggish, "What? I never said we were Shinocks! Quinn's the Shinock! He said so himself. You know that golden sword he has? It was my fathers. Quinn killed him in battle and took it from him."

"Are you sure? I highly doubt Quinn-" Elias cut off Ben, "He's a Shinock Ben! A flaming Shinock! My father was a general and was awarded a golden sword by the king of Alteran. I've been trying to remember where I'd seen that sword before and I just remembered where. My father had it!"

Ben heaved a huge sigh, "Great. The squad probably trusts Quinn more than us to, since he's been with them longer than ourselves. This isn't good news."

"How'd they manage to get you tied up?" Elias asked.

Ben laughed quietly, "First they tried tackling me. Didn't work. They tried to knock me out and their clubs bounced off my head like rubber. Finally Alexander cast Sleep on me. He said it was a waste of a spell cause you only can cast it three times before the staff is useless."

"So what now?" Elias asked.

"I don't know…I can't believe that Mika will turn against me," Ben said.

"Does she like you?" Elias asked.

A small smile appeared on Ben's lips, "Yea, I think she does. And I return the feeling."

"If Douglas believes that Quinn is a Shinock, he'll kill him. He hates Shinocks," Elias said struggling with his ropes.

Suddenly the cabin door creaked opened and Tina stood in the doorway, her bow at hand. She walked over to Elias and Ben and kneeled down, "What's this I hear that you are Shinocks?"

"It's a lie. Quinn's the Shinock. He told me!" Elias said.

"That's what he says about you," Tina said. In one quick motion, Tina sliced through Elias and Ben's ropes.

"What are you doing?" Elias asked standing up.

"Letting you go. I never really liked Quinn and I think you two are being honest. So go on and leave," Tina said.

"Why are you doing this Tina? You'll be caught for sure!" Elias said.

"No I won't. The squad has split. No one really knows what to believe. Mika was in tears when she heard what had happened. I left her to come back and free you. Only Quinn and Scott remain. They're going to take you to Siveck tomorrow and put you on trial. I think Scot knows you aren't Shinocks, but he's been friends with Quinn for so long, he'll do anything he says," Tina said.

"Where are Scot and Quinn now?' Ben asked.

"Asleep in their cabins. They were too foolish to take watches. I will miss the squad. I will miss being a mercenary," Tina said with a touch of sadness.

"Things have really gone to hell," Ben muttered.

"Are you coming with us?" Elias asked.

Tina shook her head, "No. I'm going back to Raffle, that's in the country of Lunar, to visit my family."

"That's a pity," Elias said, "I would've loved your company."

"And I yours," Tina said smiling.

"Well we better go," Ben said peeking out of the door into the darkness. All was silent.

"Where will you go?" Tina asked.

"Timel. We'll go their to train in the ways of the blade and lance. I think we have enough money to train in the academy," Elias said.

"Then I bid you farewell," Tina said. She reached up and kissed Elias lightly on the lips.

She then walked over to Ben and said, "My sister wishes you well Ben. She hopes she will meet you again one day." Ben nodded and looked sad.

"Come on Ben, we got to go," Elias said slipping out the door.

"Goodbye Tina, thanks for everything," Ben said before following the myrmidon.

Elias and Ben slipped into the night and sprinted as fast as they could, headed north. Elias couldn't believe what was going on and what had happened. Everything had happened so fast. One minuet they were wealthy mercs and the next, they were running for their lives.

The two sprinted until dawn before they stopped for a breather. Ben sat down hard on the road and Elias bent over and sucked in breath.

"We need to find a small village," Elias said.

"It's to close to the mercenary camp," Ben said.

"We must be at least twenty miles away from it," Elias said wiping sweat from his brow.

"I know, but we really should press on," Ben said standing.

"And I thought I was in better shape than you," Elias muttered.

"We should stay off the road. Quinn will surely come looking for us and I don't want to be caught out in the open with no weapons," Ben said. Elias agreed and the two soldiers started running again, off the road. They ran through fields and streams, through small forests and over hills. At about midday, Elias collapsed next to a small stream that was in a forest that they were currently in and he sucked in the cold water.

"Aw, that tastes good," Elias said wiping his chin.

Ben had a long drink before saying, "Now's about the time we need to find a village. We've gone pretty far. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I think we're close to Siveck. On the west side of it. There might be a village on the other side of this forest," Elias said.

"I hope so, I don't want to be sleeping under a bush tonight," Ben said standing and stretching.

"Give me another five," Elias said.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Feline." After five quiet minuets, the two stood and walked though the woods. It was very peaceful and quiet. There was nothing but the rushing of the stream and the occasional chirping of a bird. The two climbed over fallen logs and around massive boulders, up a steep slippery hill and then down a rock face. Elias thought they were going in circles when he saw light coming from the trees ahead. Could it be the end of the forest. Elias sprinted the rest of the way and burst out onto a road, followed by Ben.

"Is this the same road?" Elias asked.

"I don't think so. This road is a lot rougher and skinnier than the main road. Perhaps this leads us to a decent village," Ben said looking at the sky.

"We probably have another two hours of daylight," Elias said.

"Then lets go," Ben said trotting down the road.

"Do we have to run?" Elias muttered. Ben laughed.

It was only a couple of miles before lights came into view and a rather large looking village appeared.

"Thank god," Elias said.

"I think this is Miranda. It's a pretty well known village," Ben said.

"Just so long it has a warm bed and cold ale," Elias said.

They passed through the town gates and got wary looks from the guards. The streets were a bustle of wagons and town folk running about attending to their business. The houses were small neat looking cottages and the streets were clean and smooth. Ben walked by the first inn and Elias asked, "What's the matter with this one?"

"It's the first inn in the town E, there's going to be a ton of people there. Plus it'll be the first place Quinn will look if he gets here," Ben explained patiently.

They passed inn after inn and finally Ben stopped at one called "Green Bastardeon".

"Where do they get these names?" Elias asked himself as he followed Ben inside.

Inside was a loud bustle of activity and voices. A girl was dancing on a platform in one corner and a group of rugged looking men were watching her with greedy eyes. A man playing a flute was in another corner playing some tune that Elias thought was some version of "Walking Alone". A few of the notes were different. The innkeeper was a fat man with rosy cheeks and was constantly wiping the sweat from his face with a red handkerchief.

"Hello good masters, welcome to the Green Bastardeon. My name is Hedge. Would you like rooms for the night? Or perhaps you dropped by for some of my famous ale?" The man said wiping his face again.

"We'd like one room. For the night," Elias said.

Hedge bobbed a bow, "Of course good sirs, that'll be ten gold pieces."

"Ten gold pieces! For one night! That's outrageous!" Elias yelled.

Ben laid a hand on Elias's shoulder, "Calm down. Here Hedge." Ben handed the innkeeper the money and Hedge handed them their room key.

When Hedge was gone, Ben turned to Elias and said, "Take it easy E. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"I know, but ten pieces of gold! For one night!" Elias exclaimed.

"It's expensive, but we don't really have a choice, unless you want to sleep under a bush?" Ben said.

"Alright, point made. Hey! Bartender! Two ales down here!" Elias said.

Elias watched the dancing woman while he waited on his ale. She was a good dancer, but she lacked spirit. He couldn't blame her though, dancing in front of all those men who looked like they would rape her in a second. Their ale came and Elias slurped his down.

"Damn good shit," Elias said setting his mug down.

"I second that, this is good stuff," Ben said. Elias bought a meal which consisted of crusty hot bread and buttered trout. He devoured the food while Ben was talking with some of the locals. Elias shoved the bread into his mouth and kept a wary eye on the door. He didn't know what would happen if Quinn came in. Ben walked back to Elias and said quietly, "It sounds like there's a good blacksmith who can make us some weapons for dirt cheap. We should check it out after you eat."

"Good. I hate the feeling of being un-armed," Elias said taking a massive bite of trout. It tasted like heaven.

When Elias pushed back the empty plate, Ben was on his third mug of ale. Ben put the ale down and asked, "Are you finally done?"

"I like enjoy my food," Elias said standing.

"Come on, let's go," Ben said walking towards the door. As Ben pushed the door open, someone on the other side did the same. Ben gasped as the door opened.

Elias froze in his tracks. Douglas looked just as paralyzed.

"What are you doing here?" Ben croaked.

"Get out of my way, flaming Shinocks," Douglas growled.

"We're not Shinocks Douglas! What do we have to do to prove that to you?" Elias said.

"You can't do bloody anything to prove you're not Shinocks, now get the flaming hell out of my way or I'll put my axe through your bloody flaming neck!" Douglas snarled.

"Fine! We're leaving! See you later Douglas, I hope you can see the truth soon though," Elias said pushing Ben through the door.

When they had walked a little down the road, Ben let out a loud sigh, "I didn't expect to see him of all people."

"At least he didn't kill us on sight," Elias said slowing his pace.

"After we get our weapons, we leave," Ben said.

Elias nodded, "For once I agree with you. It's too damnerous. Looks like we aren't going to get much sleep tonight."

The two walked on until they reached the blacksmith's open hut. They walked inside to see a gray haired man, with the biggest pair of arms Elias had ever seen, pounding on a piece of hot metal. He looked up when Ben and Elias walked in.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked putting down his hammer.

"We need weapons and fast," Elias said.

"I won't have them ready until tomorrow afternoon. I have a lot of stuff to forge. Business has been booming lately," the man said.

Ben scooped out fifty gold coins and handed them to the man, "Here. This is extra to see that the weapons are done in two hours."

The man goggled at the coins then asked, "What do you want made?"

"A steel lance with a level 18 blade. I want it light, level 10. And I want it to hurt like hell, make critical level 6," Ben said quickly.

The man nodded, "Okay, but that's going to cost a lot."

Elias nodded impatiently, "Yea, yea, we know, now listen to what I want. I want a steel sword with a level 16 blade, its weight level 12, and critical level 9."

The man grunted, "Those are going to be bloody good weapons. And particular colors you want?"

"I want my lance head to be white and the lance pole blue with slashes of white in it," Ben said.

"Make mine blade black," Elias said, "With a red hilt and a black cord."

"We'll be back in two hours," Ben said. The two of them left the blacksmith to his work. Ben and Elias walked down the dark street. It was quiet.

"How much you think those are going to cost?" Ben asked.

Elias shrugged, "I good chunk of change. We'll be lucky if we have enough money to train at the academy the way we're spending money."

"There's not a lot of villages between here and Timel," Ben said. "We're going to need to buy food."

"Bloody _hell_," Elias growled, "We _aren't_ going to have enough!"

"We'll find a way," Ben said. The two walked down the dark streets, keeping a wary eye out for unwanted visitors. They entered a shop and bought food and supplies for their long journey ahead of them. Elias winced as Ben handed the gold over to the woman at the front. He hated spending money on the necessities of life. Elias and Ben walked out of the shop and Ben almost collided with Douglas.

"Flaming hell! You going to keep smashing into me?" Douglas growled.

"Douglas! What are you doing here? Are you…following us?" Ben asked.

Douglas was silent for a while before answering, "Yes. I wanted to see what you were doing. In my heart, I believe you both aren't Shinocks. But I can't be sure and I don't want to be stabbed in the back again."

"Again?" Elias asked.

"That's another story for another time," Douglas said. "For now I want to know what you two are going to do."

"Why?" Elias asked cautiously.

Douglas sighed, "I really want to believe you are both Alterans. I like you both, you're kind and funny. It's just when your commanding officer, who you've known and trusted for three years, says something, you're going to believe it."

"I know it must be tough, but try. Trust me, we're not Shinocks," Ben said.

Douglas grunted, "Yes…we will see. I'd like to go with you. To where ever you're going to go."

"What?" Elias yelled, "You want to join us! You just said you don't trust us! And how do we know you won't put a knife through our chests when we're sleeping?"

"You don't," Douglas said flatly, "You'll just have to trust in me."

"Douglas," Ben said slowly, "If we go all the way to Timel and we don't do anything traitorous, will you trust us?"

"I suppose you will gain a spot of trust," Douglas said.

"Then you can join us," Ben said, "We could use a fighter."

"Douglas offered a small smile, "Good."

"I'll be watching you Douglas," Elias said.

"And I'll be watching you Elias," Douglas said.

"Shall we go back to the inn for some ale while we wait for our weapons?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Elias and Douglas said at the same time. The three went back to the inn and had a drink while they waited for their weapons to be forged.

After about two hours, the three left the noisy inn and headed back to the blacksmith. As they walked into the door, the smithy looked up and said, "Good, I just finished. They're some mighty good weapons."

"What's the bill?" Ben asked pulling out his bag of money.

"Uh…it's a total of…six hundred and fifty gold pieces," the smithy said. Elias dug out his money bag and emptied two thirds of it, as did Ben. They handed the smithy his money and he handed them their newly forged weapons.

Elias took his sword in awe. It was beautiful. It's black blade was strong and balanced, its hilt was red and black. The balance was the best Elias had ever felt.

Ben grinned openly as he took his lance. It was huge and sharp. It's white blade looked like it could be pierced clean through a tree trunk. The long handle on the lance was blue, flecked with white and at the bottom, there was a small two inch blade.

"I added that," the smithy said when he saw Ben examining the tiny blade.

"I like it. This is very well made," Ben said. The smithy bowed, "Thank you."

"Come on, we got to go," Elias said sheathing his sword in a leather scabbard the smithy gave him.

The three walked out of the shop and headed north, up the road. It was going to be a long walk. After they were out of the town, Douglas said, "So what do you plan to do in Timel?"

"We're going to train at the academy there," Elias said.

"For how long?"

Ben was the one who answered, "Until we gave enough skill to class up."

"What are you going to do there?" Elias asked kicking a pebble out of his way.

"Perhaps I shall train also…I have a fare amount of money. I have been saving for three years. I probably have more than you do," Douglas said.

Ben looked up at the star filled sky and asked, "What are we going to do E if we don't have enough money?"

Douglas cut in before Elias could open his mouth, "I hear that you can get gold if you audition in front of masters. Perhaps you could earn some gold that way."

"That's good news," Ben said. They walked on in silence after that and after a few hours of walking, Elias said, "We should call it a night. I'm bushed." The other two agreed and they walked off the road and into a field of green grass where they lay down and fell asleep.

Ben grunted as something struck him across the face. His eyes snapped open and he saw a skinny man with an eye patch sniggering at him. Ben realized he was on a wagon and he was tied up. No he wasn't tied up, he was chained. He looked around him and saw that his armor was off to the side in a pile and his weapon was there also. What was going on?

"The big one has awoken," the skinny man with the eye patch said. Ben twisted around to see a twelve men walking behind the wagon, each with a cutlass. Ben looked around for Elias and Douglas, but he didn't see them. He wondered where they were and where these men were taking him.

"Are you looking for your friends?" sneered eye patch man.

"Who the hell are you?" Ben asked.

"We're X-Shinocks and proud of it," said eye patch, "We're taking you to Timel. You see, they have an underground…operation…going on there. You will be new sport."

Ben didn't understand what the man was saying, "Operation?"

One of the men behind Ben answered, "It's an illegal operation. People fight each other and bets are made and sport is made. If you have a fighter and he wins, then the owner gets the money."

"Where are my friends?" Ben asked. His head felt dizzy. They must have done something to him.

"Well the one with the axe killed two of our men so we…disposed of him," eye patch sneered. Ben couldn't believe it. Douglas was dead?

"He was the last we tried to cast Sleep on, but he resisted it and tried to kill us," said eye patch. So that's what happened. No wonder he hadn't woken up.

"Where's Elias!" Ben growled.

Eye patch laughed, "After we cast Sleep on you, we did it to him. But he woke up at dawn and had to be…contained."

Ben's heart leapt in his chest, "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No no, we didn't kill him. He's in the back of the line. Would you like to see him? Yes? Ok then. Frint! Bring up the myrmidon!" Ben watched as the men parted and a tan well muscled man pushed Elias forward. Ben sucked in his breath at the sight of his friend.

Elias's face was bruised and bloody, his eyes were swollen shut and blood leaked from his head. His hands were bound and he had a leash and a rope around his neck. Elias gave Ben a weak smile, "Hello Ben."

"You flaming bastards, what did you do to him?" Ben roared struggling against the chains.

Eye patch laughed evilly, "We contained him, like I said."

"I'm alright Ben," Elias said weakly.

"Don't talk unless I tell you to," said the tan man, punching Elias in the stomach. Elias doubled over wheezing. Ben rattled against the chains in fury screaming, "So help me GOD! If I break free, I'm going to skin you alive and laugh as you scream for mercy!"

Eye patch kicked Ben in face, silencing him. Ben's mind raced, trying to think of a way to get free. Douglas was dead, Elias was very weak and probably couldn't do much in a fight, and he himself, was chained up. Ben growled under his breath as the wagon proceeded. He looked at the sky, it must be about midday. That means that that they had been traveling for quite a while. They had to be at least half way to Timel. Elias stumbled on, every step was a challenge. His breathing came in gasps and his face was filled with despair.

After a while, the group of ruffians stopped to let the horses that were pulling the wagon have a drink from stream. Ben wondered why nobody had passed them. He looked at the road and realized that they were on a small dirt road. Ben guessed it was not very used, the way the dirt looked fresh and unpacked.

Ben struggled with his chains while the pack of men drank from the stream. He scooted over to his lance and tried to slice through the chains. Nothing. Ben cast a quick frantic look over at the men. They were still drinking. Elias lay on the ground with his eyes closed. He needed help. Ben flexed his arms but the chains didn't move. Ben was starting to get frustrated. He brought his chained wrists down over his lance head and was rewarded with a snap. He would have to remember to thank the smithy. Ben shrugged off his chains and picked up his lance.

With a roar, he charged the men and spun his lance into their flesh. Eye patch man was the first to die. Ben ran his lance head clean through the back of the man's neck, taking off his head. The other men turned from the stream and pulled out their cutlasses. Ben knocked blows aside and twisted and spun, slicing and stabbing constantly. Suddenly there were only two men left. Ben blocked a blow aimed for his neck, and countered it, his blood streaked lance penetrating the man's stomach.

The last man was the tan guy who had been Elias tormenter. He looked scared and he ran over to Elias's motionless body and put his cutlass to Elias's throat.

"You move and I slit his throat!" the man threatened.

"Don't touch him!" Ben yelled. Suddenly Elias's eyes snapped open and he punched the man in the groin. The man screamed and dropped his cutlass. Ben raised his lance to throw it but Elias yelled, "Don't Ben! Not yet!"

Elias smashed the man in the groin again, causing the man to fall onto the ground, and Elias crawled on top of him and punched him in the face repeatedly. Ben walked over and said, "Ok Elias, that's enough."

Elias continued to smash the man's face in, but Ben grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off. Elias grabbed Ben's lance out of his hands and with a snarl, he drove it through the tan man's chest.

"Are you happy now? You got your revenge. And you only had to wait a couple hours for it," Ben said.

Elias sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands, "Yea I got my revenge. You have no idea what that bastard did to me."

"I can see what they did to you. You look bad," Ben said tugging his lance out of the corpse.

Elias sighed tiredly, "I'm tired of fighting Ben. I really am."

Ben was taken back by this. He had never heard his friend say anything like this before.

"Where's my sword," Elias asked standing up and wincing.

"It should be in the cart. Maybe it's under my armor," Ben said throwing his arm around Elias for support.

Elias shrugged off his friends arm, "I'm fine Ben, but thanks. You're bleeding you know." Ben looked at his side and saw blood. Now that the adrenaline of battle had worn off, he felt the wound also. It wasn't very bad, but it hurt. Ben went to the cart and picked up his armor and put it on. Sure enough, Elias's sword lay at the bottom of the pile.

"At least we have horses now," Elias said sheathing his sword into his scabbard.

"I'd rather walk," Ben said. "And beside, I'd crush the horse."

Elias have Ben a nudge, "Come on now, you're not that fat."

Ben laughed, they both knew Ben was all muscle, "You know what I mean."

Elias went to the stream and washed off the dried blood from his face before mounting a brown dun. It was no stallion, but duns were reliable horses.

Ben and Elias went down the road, with Ben walking contentedly and Elias wincing at every one of the horses steps. He really did need some medicine or herbs. They traveled until sunset where they stopped by the road and set up a small camp. Ben made a fire while Elias took out some food. Soon they were eating salted meat and toasted bread.

"How do you feel?" Ben asked taking a bite out of bread.

Elias took a long drought of water from his flask before answering, "Sore. Tired. But content. I suggest we set up watches. I don't want to be captured again."

Ben agreed and after their meal Elias laid down on his blanket. Soon Ben heard the quiet snores of Elias and Ben scooted closer to the fire. They had had a rough day. Ben was glad that they had made it through it and were still free men.

Ben didn't know how long had passed, but the moon was now shining brightly down on him and he heard wolves howling in the distance. A twig snapped to his left and his attention was on the woods. Ben stood and readied his lance, his eyes searching the forest front. Two figures emerged, swords raised.

"Halt!" Ben commanded. The figures froze. It looked like it was a man and a woman.

"State your name and country," Ben said. Elias stirred in his sleep.

"We are from Bimet. My name is Robert and this is my sister Whitney. We come in peace," said the man.

Elias was now awake and he stood and walked to Ben's side. Ben lowered his lance, hearing they were from the neighboring country Bimet.

"You are welcome to our camp if you wish. My name is Ben and this my friend Elias. I am a knight and he is a myrmidon," Ben said. The two new comers walked into the light and Ben saw a tall man with short blonde hair. He was dressed richly with an elegant silver cloak and he wore a gold embroidered sword at his side. He carried a small shield on his back also. His sister, Whitney, was a short woman, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed like her brother and she held a staff in her hands.

"Greetings and welcome to our camp," Ben said.

"It is most generous of you to allow us to enter it," Robert said.

"A myrmidon," Whitney said suddenly. Elias looked at her, his eyes cold and full of caution. "What of it?" he asked.

"Nothing…I haven't seen a myrmidon in a long time…that's all," Whitney said.

"We're a dieing class," Elias answered.

"What happened to your face?" Robert asked.

"We ran into a couple of ruffians and had an…encounterment," Ben said.

"I can heal that for you," Whitney said taking a step forward. Elias nodded and the woman raised her staff and Elias felt his face heal. He felt better. Stronger.

"What classes are you?' Ben asked.

Robert flourished his cloak, "I am a hero. Not a real hero, that is my class. A hero!"

"I am a Valkyrie," Whitney said.

"Where is your horse?" Ben asked.

"I didn't bring it, I had no need for it," Whitney answered.

"Do you have much skill with the blade?" Robert asked Elias.

Elias grunted, "I have some, yes. Why? You wish to duel me?"

Robert laughed heartily, "Oh sister, I love this man. Straight forward and to the point. Sure, I would like to duel you some time, but not now in the middle of the night."

"We should get some sleep," Ben offered. "I'll take up watch again."

"No," Elias said, "I'll do it. You already had your turn. You need sleep too." Ben agreed and he, Robert and Whitney laid down to sleep. Elias added wood to the fire and sat down. He couldn't trust these new comers so easily. The last encounter had made him a warier person. Soon he heard all three of them breathing deeply. _Robert seems alright,_ Elias thought, _he is full of himself, but he seems good hearted. They both seem almost royal. Maybe they are. Whitney is defiantly striking, but I'm not going to get wooed into her beauty just because I think-why am I being so cautious? They're both probably good loyal citizens. Nothing to worry about._ He knew though that it would be a while before he fully trusted these two no matter how nice Whitney looked. Well at least Elias hoped he would have the will power to be that wise.

Elias looked around the camp and heard nothing and saw no signs of intruders. His eyes slowly drifted shut and sleep overcame him before he could resist. He slept and dreamed of his wife. He tossed in his sleep as the bad memories flooded his sub-conscious mind.

Elias was back in the past. He was back in Siveck. Back home. His newly wed wife, Sophia, was standing in their kitchen looking at him with a look of disbelief.

"Are you drunk?" She asked. Elias giggled and swaggered into the kitchen, "D-drunk? I not brunk. Hee-hee, drunk."

Sophia shook her head, "You're drunk! I can't believe it! Go bed now and don't get up until morning. I'm disgusted!"

Elias hiccupped and took an angry step forward, "Don't tell me what to do woman! I'm my own boss!"

"No, you're drunk and need to go to bed before you do something stupid!" Sophia said.

"Now you listen to me bitch! I'm a grown man I'll not be taken orders from a little girl!" Elias said angrily.

"Don't yell at me you pathetic excuse for a man!" Sophia yelled.

Elias giggled again, "You're pretty when you're angry."

"GO TO BED!" Sophia screamed.

Elias was angry again, "Woman! How many (hic) times do I got to tell-wha you doing?" Sophia was pushing him into their room. Elias turned around, drunk with anger, and slapped His wife across the face, "Don't push me woman!"

Sophia fell to the ground and started weeping, "Get out Elias. Leave me! I HATE YOU!"

Elias stood staring at her dumbly then said, "If I can't have you, no one will!" He staggered to the wall and picked up his sword that was hung up.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked horrified.

Elias raised the sword over his head, "I don't take orders from no bitch!" He brought the sword down, and with a sick thunk, it cut through Sophia's neck.


End file.
